


Abaxial

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [14]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony is a flower dropped in the forest, and he meets a ridiculously attractive dryad named Bucky.





	Abaxial

**Author's Note:**

> This is... like a flower people fic? I dunno guys, it just popped in my mind.

Tony remembered when he came of age, his mother came to the forest and left him. She brought him to the stream running through the woods for a drink, told him that she left something at the forest’s edge and that she’d be right back.

He’d believed her.

By the time he thought to move, the sun had fallen and he got swept away in the current of the stream, already more flower than human. A surprisingly strong daisy grabbed his arm before he could go down the little waterfall-- little, but capable of crushing him now.

“Careful morning glory.” He helped pull him out of the water, and set Tony down beside him.

“What?” Tony stared at him with wide eyes. “I’m not-”

“Your chest,” the daisy said, nodding towards the area.

Tony looked down to see a glow emanating from his chest. His shirt had gotten wet in the water, making the blue radiating from the glow visible. “What-” he choked on his words. “What is this?” He clawed at his chest, but the daisy stilled him with his own hands.

“You didn’t know,” he said softly.

Tony shook his head. “What’s happening?”

He smiled gently at him. “My name is Yinsen.”

“Tony.”

“Tony. I’ll explain everything, but first, eat. You are tired, you need rest.”

* * *

Yinsen eventually left to be back with his family, a bird having picked him up and dragged him from them. Tony wandered for a bit, finding the base of a tree to make his home. He grew stronger, but didn’t find anyone to make a garden with. That was… alright. He’d only been here a few years.

He was sitting at the base of his tree, inhabited by a kind if snarky spirit named Jarvis. He couldn’t move, but he didn’t seem to mind that he was like regular trees. “Do you mind being alone Jay?”

“It’s not as alone as you think, sir. After all, I have you.”

“I haven’t been here long,” Tony said, grabbing another couple leaves near him and weaving it into his basket.

“Neither have I.”

“I have,” a third voice said, deep and thick like honey. Tony jolted, jerking his head in the direction of the new comer. He was tall and broad, his hair strands of sap, and his left arm a network of twisting vines and wood. A dryad. Jarvis had told Tony about them, but this was his first time seeing one. There was another one in this forest, but Tony had yet to meet him.

Tony swallowed thickly, wishing he had some water on foot. “Uh. What’re you- who are- I’m, um.”

He smirked at Tony, but not unkindly. “My name’s Bucky.”

“Tony,” he said faintly, clutching the half made basket to his chest.

“You shouldn’t hide, gorgeous. You’re awful pretty.”

Tony’s cheeks flushed blue and he dropped the basket to his lap. “Not everyone thinks like you Bucky.” He cleared his throat. “Besides, what’s a dryad like you doing in this forest? No offense, but… you don’t seem like you’re from here.”

“Can I sit by you?”

Tony shrugged and pat the roots next to him in invitation.

Bucky carefully lowered himself down, tilting towards Tony so they could talk easier. “I used to be from here. A while back. Got dragged into cursed land for a while.” He smiled, a touch self depreciating. “Now I’m back, and it’s like… everything’s different.”

“My mom’s a human that abandoned me here,” Tony offered.

Hesitantly, Bucky pat his leg in comfort. Tony grabbed his hand before he could remove it.

“Have you met the other dryad? I think his name’s Stan.”

“Steve,” Bucky corrected. “He’s my best friend. Made of pollen and sunshine, that one. Not like--”

“You’re beautiful,” Tony cut in. “If I’m getting called gorgeous, you’re getting called beautiful.”

Bucky looked at him, something very close to awe in his eyes. “You mean that?”

“Of course I do.”

Bucky grinned at him, making Tony feel like he was growing in sunlight. He squeezed Tony’s hand. “You’re the prettiest morning glory in the whole forest.”

“I’m the only morning glory in this forest,” Tony said, but he rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder with a smile. “Stay?”

Bucky ran his thumb along Tony’s hand. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Btw Tony doesn't have any water on FOOT bc he's a flower? Roots? I thought it was funny. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
